Blood, Love and Sacrifice
by amorza
Summary: Love can make you do crazy things. Sesshoumaru finds this out the hard way when he falls in love with someone as evil as the night is dark. Oh and did I mention she is a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

Blood, Love and Sacrifice

By: D.C Goodman

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own common sense.

Chapter 1

Love and death. How can two separate things intertwine so intensely to become one? I've wandered my lands for hundreds of years and have been witness to mothers protecting children from bears, men putting their lives first for soldiers, husbands murdering for the honor of their wives. And yet being said witness, I still do not understand this... love. I cannot fathom giving my body and mind to the concept of someone more important than myself. To sacrifice all and react to a blind, meaningless emotion all for the upkeep of another being. I've watched those people die an unfulfilled death for those others they were protecting. And I swear on my father's grave I will never love anyone for any reason to give my life for. _Memento mori_. In Latin, it means "Remember that you too will die." Humph. I doubt this Sesshoumaru will ever die. Especially not for another. But I am, as the humans say: "putting the cart before the horse." There was a time when this Sesshoumaru was in love. She had beauty beyond compare. She was well traveled especially throughout the Americas and Japan. She was intelligent as years of experience fed her intellect like a sponge at the sea. She had inner strength to rival my own Inu-youkai. She was well spoken in dozens of languages. She was bold and calculating. And most importantly, the ground in which she tread upon was soaked in the blood of countless mortals as she was one of the most cunning killers I have will ever have known. As you have noticed I'm saying was in past tense. You also may ask yourself what kind of human being is she. That's easy because she wasn't human.

She was a vampire.

I begin my story in my home on the western banks of Japan. My weak minded father was courting his whore of a human which produced my half breed of a brother. I was a mere 300 years old, relatively young to the world, and full of a youthful hatred of everything human. I had to escape his presence just to keep my youkai from attacking him for his dishonorable actions. A servant of the house advised of a country called "America" and said it's truly one of the most beautiful places to see.

"This Sesshoumaru is not interested in beauty," I growled at him.

Naturally, he apologized and scuttled away. But I was interested in this so called "America." It had been renowned through Japan as a very rich country full of challenges and interesting people.

I found my father in the training grounds sparing with four trainers. His Three Swords of the Fang were flashing as he defended himself from the attacks. I boldly walked in the middle of the session and stood defiantly before him.

"Father, I am leaving to go to America. I will be back in one year," I said in my usual bored tone.

My father stared at me, as if trying to read my emotionless eyes. He sighed heavily when he found what he was looking for in me. "Very well my son. I understand your apprehension of my choice of mate but that doesn't make way to foolish and unwise decision."

"Do not lecture me in foolish decisions, _father._ I'm not the one sullying our name with some unworthy human filth," I rebutted with anger.

As my father never shows emotions, the hurt in his eyes told me what his face never could. "You spar well my son. Care to grab a sword?" he mockingly replied.

As much as I wanted to crush his spirits as well as his body, I decided not to engage in a domestic dispute today. "Another day father, when you are better prepared to face me."

I turned to leave and as I walked away, he said, "Be careful my son. Your greatest enemy may be your own confidence in your abilities. You may have heard wonderful things about that country but be warned, not everybody lives in harmony with differences." I stopped and glared at him over my shoulder.

"What does that have to do with this Sesshoumaru? I fear nothing."

He turned back to his sparing. "Nothing, if you don't mind dying in every sense of the word." With that I turned and left him that statement hanging in the air like a strong breeze in summer. Little did I know, I would die a death unlike any I've every dealt before.

After confronting father, I made arrangements with Captain Misou, a shark youkai who was also head of all our trade ships, to be on the next ship to America. It was about two hours before sunrise when I found him on our largest ship, Shuttatsu.

"America. What an interesting destination. Are you conducting business there?" he asked.

"No," I replied calmly. "But speaking of business, might I remind you to mind your own."

He got the message and changed the subject. "Well, this ship we are on now is scheduled to stop in Southern Japan to stock up on fuel before crossing the Pacific. You can have the biggest cabin on the port side two levels down. We should land in Western America in two weeks barring weather and…"

I ignored the rest as I found my way to the cabins to locate my room. A path was cleared as I descended downstairs into the heart of the ship. I take great pleasure in seeing the dismay of others once recognition is achieved. I take even greater pleasure in cutting down the ignorant that have yet to learn to fear me. I remembered once how I was once questioned and challenged by a young ox demon in Tokyo.

"_I like your hair white boy. Mind if I take it from you?" he sneered on a bridge as he withdrew his katana. As always, I had to choose which way to kill my opponent and carry it out. I decided on his throat._

_I informed him dryly, "I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. I believe it to be honorable to know the name of your executioner."_

"_Fuck you whitey! There is no way in hell I" He never got a chance to finish that statement thorough a crushed windpipe. He staggered to his knees, clutching at his now exposed and hemorrhaging neck as air blew through the hole. I stood behind him, watching his blood saturate the bridge. _

"_Your name however is of no importance to me. Your maker awaits you." He died behind me as I continued on my journey._

When I found my room, I felt an unusual presence emanating from within it. It wasn't a youkai I felt but another force of pure evil and strength. It felt almost as if it was drawing me into its waiting arms. I opened the door to the room slowly to find a pair of red eyes peering at me from the darkness.

"Whoever you are I suggest you vacate my quarters immediately. I do not take kindly to unwelcome guests," I warned.

The eyes floated almost to the light from the hallway and stopped. Then a harmonic voice with an accent I could not place came forth from under those eyes. The greatest musicians in Japan paled in comparison to her voice.

"Excuse me sir. I did not know this room was occupied by such a strong individual. Let me find another dwelling," the voice said.

Her tongue danced over every 'R' in her statement like a gazelle outrunning a chasing lion. It momentarily mesmerized all my senses until I shook myself out of it. When I reopened my eyes, the eyes and the voice was gone. It was now replaced by the smell of fresh blood. I entered my room slowly and lit the lantern by the door. In the middle of the room, hanging upside down from a rope was the body of a ship worker; naked and very much dead. I went to cut him down and take his body to the captain when I realized his cause of death. The smell of blood was only because of the two drops on the floor board under him. The rest of his blood was nowhere to be found, not even in his body. Two strange puncture wounds on his neck stood out in contrast to his white skin. The corpse was withered as if the insides were sucked through its orifices. Whoever that voiced belong to is either a very high class youkai or from the very devil himself.

A/N: I would like to extend my gratitude to Laura Thai my brilliant beta and to all those who have read and reviewed my fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood, Love and Sacrifice

By: D.C Goodman

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a lot of bills.

Chapter 2

The days passed in the deep bowel of the ship like molasses on a moving snail. I used my free time to contemplate who I was as royalty to my country. As a young lord, I showed little mercy as impudence carried no high regard with my standards. I swore that when the time came I would rule my lands the way my father never could: with a fist of iron and a deep, concentrated hatred to _all_ humans. But in the same token, I, as Taiyoukai, need another half to make my decisions well rounded. This Sesshoumaru needs not another but as Taiyoukai, the image I would present to my realm would strengthen with the addition of a mate.

I often daydreamed of the "voice" in my room: the allure of each syllable, the lips those syllables rolled off, the mouth those lips belong to, and the body that mouth called home. My youkai beat at the edge of my subconscious, made me aware of the primal need of all demons to mate. For some reason this woman haunted me. The voice haunted my sleepless nights and boring days. I ate alone; often preferring the silence and solitude of the four walls in my quarters to feed the natural curiosity of this unknown being.

One day, about mid voyage, another body showed up in the hallway just ten feet from my quarters. I alerted Captain Misou of the first body and he disposed of it by dumping off the ship at about midnight that night. This body was in the same condition: two strange puncture wounds, blood sucked completely from the body, skin pale and withered. The body also looked to be broken in a few areas as it were a struggle.

I went to the captain to inquire about the new cadavers turning up recently. I waited until late at night again and carried the body upstairs to the main deck. I found the captain in his quarters, mulling over the newest dish by the ship's cook. It looked to be still moving.

"This is the second one. When do you plan on informing the men and youkai on the ship," I queried, putting the body on the floor next to his chair. He looked over at it and grimaced as he did at the still moving meal.

"We don't want the men to get spooked by any ghosts or legends," he said to me. I found that statement particularly odd sounding given the state of the body.

"What legend is it that you speak of?" I asked him.

His brain obviously didn't want to answer me but I could tell his heart still wanted to remain in his body so it spoke up for him. "It's a legend of the _vampyre _or the 'Children of Lilith'. It's a 5000 year old folklore about the first woman's children devouring all humans or something like that." He poked at the thing on his plate and it moved another inch away from him.

"What kind of creature drains the blood of humans?" I wondered aloud.

He opened his mouth to answer me, but was cut short by a scream in the soup deck. Usually, such things would not merit my attention as I could care less of the well being of another, however for some reason my curiosity was peaked by this legend and something told me I would want to see the source of the event.

Using my demon speed, I flew past the captain who was still moving up from his chair, down into the soup deck. There I was met with the image I expected to see. Half on the wood furnace was the body of the cook. His face appeared to be melted to the side of the furnace. Behind the furnace and toward the back of the soup deck I was again met by those eyes. They glowed ominously at the recognition of my presence in the shadow of the soup deck.

I stood transfixed at the sight of this creature. I struggled to retain my stoic expression in her presence, but I shook myself and demanded who she was.

I let my youkai growl at her. "Who are you and what business do you have on my ship?"

"Mmm. Strong willed as well as beautiful," she purred in a whisper. "My business is that what I make of it."

"Well your business is causing my ship to go into disarray. Do not let me have to warn you again." My threat was meant to intimidate, though I secretly wanted to meet her again.

She moved forward, as if coming into the light to reveal herself, but stopped when she heard the footsteps of other coming. "Perhaps another time, my _luna printe_." Then she closed her eyes and melted in to the darkness. She left behind the scent of fresh blood. My youkai again assaulted my senses for something urgent. It wanted me to find her and bring her back. I ignored it for now.

The men and youkai arrived and all gasped at the fate of the cook. I walked over to check him and make sure he was dead. Indeed he was beyond death. His body was drained just like the other men of its blood. '_This creature does not deviate from its method of murder_.'

The men seemed suddenly panicked at the sight of him. The panic spread like wild fire amongst them.

"Oh Kami no, there's a vampire on the ship!" one shrieked.

They fled from the soup deck; searching urgently for the captain. I retreated to my quarters, again seeking solitude from the madness of company. I smelled the fresh scent of blood again accompanied with myrrh as I approached my door. I paused as my body again betrayed my intellect. I continued with extreme caution and as I reached my door, her voice rang out to me behind it.

"Who said another time couldn't be now?"

I entered without speaking. She stood in the middle of the room, totally visible to me as the flame from the torch played with the curves of her ever enticing figure.

She smiled at me revealing her sharp canines.

"So you ask of me who I am. I will tell you. My name is Jyotsana."

A/N: I would like to extend my gratitude to Laura Thai my brilliant beta and to all those who have read and reviewed my fan fiction.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood, Love and Sacrifice

By: D.C Goodman

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is insanity.

(Side note: There is a slight lemon in this chapter. And the _italics_ will be explained later)

_There she stood, Jyotsana, in the middle of the floor, free from shadow for my eyes to truly feast on. Her stature was petite yet very voluptuous. To tell you she looked like a goddess would not only underestimate her beauty, it would be down right insulting. She stood about 5' 4". Her hair was a midnight black with light blue accents which flowed down the small of her back. A blue bow ribbon gave her an almost innocent look. Her eyes were an almond shape and a piercing, predatory like teal. She had a small but very regal nose. The lips that carried her words were soft and full like a pillow wrapped in red satin. Her skin was a milky, whitish hue that almost appeared as if she never went into the sun. Her smile was an ocean of unblemished pearl with two sharp upper and lower canine teeth. Her slender neck paved the way to her very firm breasts which struggled against the restraint of her bodice. She wore a sleeveless crimson top with a revealing opening in the front. Her flat midriff was unencumbered by neither garment nor weapon. Her hips were full and inviting. She wore blood red stockings over her shapely and lovely legs. Her middle was covered only by a long red sash. As I stood watching her, she slithered her pink and very lithe tongue across her lips. _

_I made no attempt to mask my emotion as my eyes drank in her presence. My youkai again growled at her from behind my sub-consciousness as if warning me of pending danger, but in the same token, it relayed another message. It relayed that I should take this creature and mate her to be my own. Few things in history have transfixed me to the point where I lose my usually stoic ness. _

"_Do you not like what you see, my lunar printe?" she asked mockingly. My gaze never left her person. Yet I still wanted to exert my dominance as youkai._

"_How dare you intrude on my quarters again? Did I not warn you severely enough?"_

_She smiled and came toward me, teeth bared. "I…I needed to see you again. You are unlike any demon I have ever met. I usually kill them off at first glance but you… you are very different."_

_She reached me and looked up at me with those eyes. Her eyes flashed its predatory glaze and I could see every man's death she dealt in them. I barely contained my youkai as he could smell her body and sensed her power. _

_Confusion blanketed my mind as the captains words came back to me. "You slay demons too?" I asked. "Is it battle you seek of me?" _

_Now it was her turn to look confused. She cocked her head to the side and looked at me quizzically. "Do you not participate in The War? Are you not familiar with your heritage?"_

'This must be a ploy to ensnare me'_, I thought. She is trying to dull my senses into a lull. _

"_I have heard of no such war and I would appreciate you not deceiving me for your own intentions." _

_Disbelief scrawled over her demeanor. The waves of the immeasurable ocean was the only sound heard in my quarters as we stood defensively, waiting for the other to make a move. Her smile again resurfaced as she came even closer to me and reached out to touch my forearm. Suddenly, she used an inhuman speed to try to get around me and out the door. Of course, I was faster. As she reached the door sill, I had closed the door and had come behind her; holding her arms against her side to the door._

_While my face was inches from hers, she momentarily let fear surface to her face. And then it was gone; replaced by a growl and elongated teeth. Her eyes turned blood red and her nails grew 3 inches in length. She clawed at my hands to free herself._

"_Release me at once! No one has ever dared to assault me as such." She struggled against my grip but didn't loose herself an inch._

_Her idle threats deterred me not. I moved my face closer to hers and studied her features. I knew now the marks on those men were from her teeth. She drank the life blood from her victims. _

"_Maybe I wasn't clear in not liking unwelcome guests. You are a killer of humans but I…"_

_A smell suddenly claimed my senses. It smelled of faintly metallic but also flowery and strong. It took me a few seconds to clearly claim it but it only took me to momentary look at her face. She looked embarrassed and small as if she was trying to retreat within herself. And at once it came to me: this…creature was…in heat. It also occurred to me that her arousal grew the longer I had her captive._

_All at once my youkai came forth in a barrage, stirring my dormant animal and rousing him from his slumber. '_Take her and mate her NOW!!_ I heard him pummel against my subconscious._

_Jyotsana wriggled free as I loosened my grip and quickly darted to the shadows, beyond my eyesight but not my other senses. I could see those red eyes glaring at me in a defiant stare. _

"_You dare assault me?" she whispered. "I will have your heart in my hands the next time you touch me uninvited."_

_Even without seeing her lips, I could tell her heart was not behind her statements. It sounded almost like…like an inverted invitation._

'Take her NOW you fool!!!'_ it screamed at me again. His sudden presence also relayed her figure to my memories. As I cycled through them, I too became aroused. My member grew in full to its capacity as my eyes turned red as well. Before I could control myself, Jyotsana realized that I now was in heat also._

_Her eyes smiled at me in the darkness. "Ah, it seems I am not the only one who should be embarrassed" she chuckled across the room. Without making a sound, she came out of the shadows but with one change: she had completely disrobed. She padded softly to me, her teeth elongated and her arousal stirred and put her hands on my face. She pulled me close to her face and kissed me full on the lips. I have seen humans do this act of erotica but never have I done it. To describe the mental electricity that flowed from her to me would be difficult._

_She removed her hands from my face and slid them down my kimono which was tucked into my hakama pants. I wore no armor as I had no need for in the soup deck so she had easy access to my clothing. She undid my regal purple sash and slid her hands inside my kimono, wrapping her arms around my waist. On her toes, she elevated to again kiss me on the mouth. I resisted for a moment until her tongue slipped past my lips and into my mouth._

_For some reason, that act alone made me youkai come forth once more but he took control of my body and senses this time and made me do what I thought to do. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist and drew her into me for a deeper kiss. She growled into my mouth as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I held her by her rear as we continued our long kiss. She began kissing down my chin and neck. She breathed huskily in my ear, "Take us to the futon." I complied, feeling my way in the dim light and falling on my back on the futon. Her lips continued their assault on my body as a slight groan escaped my throat. She kissed down my neck to my collar bone and ran her tongue lightly across it. At the same time, she undid my kimono and began kissing on my chest. _

_I tried to sit up as I was a male youkai and I should be the dominant one in the mating, but as I did she pushed me squarely down and whispered, "Do yourself a favor and stay down. You are going to enjoy this." _

_She went back to her ministrations on my body, sliding her tongue down the middle of my chest. She kissed my stomach muscles, creating butterflies beneath them. I growled quietly and relished the new sensations sweeping over my demon skin. _

"_What exactly is it that you are doing?" I asked her through gritted teeth._

_She kissed my bellybutton gently and smiled up at me. "Foreplay," was her reply._

_Foreplay? What in the gods is that? Maybe I should question that later after she's done. Her attention fell to my hakama pants which appeared to be restricting her true goal. My hardness was very responsive to her "foreplay". She undid my sash and began to slide the pants down my hips. Her fingertips were slowly trailing her lips over my being, sliding over my chest and stomach, circling the junction of my legs and torso. _

_She finally came to my member, breathing in deeply the musk of my arousal. She sighed and kissed the tip gently and slowly. I laid back, in awe that a feeling like this could be attained from another. She continued to kiss down the shaft nibbling and sucking to the base. She licked from the base to the tip in one swift motion, causing me to involuntarily buck my hips under her. Without warning, she pursed her lips and slowly slid me into her mouth, wriggling her tongue at the same time. Inch by inch, my hardness was engulfed by her full and rich lips. My mind spun with delirium and I moaned out loud, of course to her pleasure. She slid me out of her excruciatingly slow, and then back down until I could feel my tip at the back of her mouth. She hummed very deeply, vibrating throughout my shaft. She slipped me out and gripped me at the base with her right hand as her left gently caressed my thigh._

_All the while my youkai, at the fore front of my mind now, was almost too stunned to do anything. We both lay docile as this creature did things no other has ever done. By now, she was slowly bobbing her head on my member, sucking at the tip as she got to the top. I felt her throat swallow each time I reached the back again, sending more chills through me. Her head picked up speed as she felt my response from my hips thrusting into her warm mouth. I could feel my member enlarging as I was preparing to release my seed into her orifice. Sensing that, she gave me one last suck and lick before removing her mouth from my person._

_I looked up at her with wonder as to where she learned that, but I never got it out as she slowly crawled on top of me, and positioned herself directly over my waist. _

"_As I said earlier, my _lunar printe,_" she whispered huskily, holding my member straight up under her, "you will enjoy this," and she lowered herself down and put my tip at her wet entrance. Without much resistance, she sat down on it, filling her to the point that she let a long, drawn out moan of finality. My eyes closed as I took in her heat and tightness. She placed her knees against my side and put her hands on my chest, staring me in the eyes. Then she eased up off me, sliding me out of her and slowly, gently, she eased back down. The sound of her wetness echoed through my quarters as did the moans from her throat. I subconsciously placed my hands on her hips, guiding her up and down on me. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, rocking back and forth, up and down to a rhythm of her own design. With each movement, she let out a groan. My hands roamed over her beautiful body starting from her hips and waist, to her flat stomach, to her full, bouncing breasts. I reached the nubs at the ends of her breast and held them between my index and thumbs, rolling them as she rolled her hips on me. She must have liked that because her vaginal walls tightened its grip on my member and squealed with each down stroke. _

_We mated for an hour in this position with her occasionally laying on my chest, moving only her bottom up and down. She bit me a few times, drawing a little blood. As soon as my blood was on my skin, she licked it with her long and slender tongue and shivered at the taste. Her inaudible moans and groans grew to full yelling as I stretched her womb. She then reached a point that she stopped yelling and thrust with her mouth wide open. And then it happened: she grew extremely tight for five seconds and then she started to tremble from her womb to her stomach and then out to her limbs. She began to cry blood tears as she her body took a life of its own, thrusting and shaking. Her trembling and squeezing had the same effect her oral ministrations had on me. I could feel the pressure building in my loins as I could sense my impeding release. She must have felt it to as she went harder and faster, growing wilder on top of me. Just as I was about to release, she stopped and stood still for a moment, as if frozen in place. She let out a scream of fulfillment as she trembled even harder. My body also began to tremble as I was on the verge of releasing. And then…and then… and then…_

I woke, startled out of my dream. I lay naked in my futon, my clothes strewn about the room. The lamp had extinguished long ago leaving the room in pre-dawn darkness. I was covered in sweat and I had this sense of exhilaration pulsing through my veins. My senses were overload. Maybe that wasn't a dream. Could I have really…?

That thought was cut short as my sense of smell picked up an all too familiar scent: blood. An abundance of it almost like the ocean was now the crimson liquid. I also heard the screams of the people aboard the ship. There was running and curses and laughing above me. I also noticed that the ship was no longer moving. So in the time of my slumber we had reached land and were now on American soil.

We also were under attack.

A/N: I would like to extend my gratitude to Laura Thai my brilliant beta and to all those who have read and reviewed my fan fiction.


End file.
